Lullaby For (slash) From a Saviour
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: From the MLP fan-made song Lullaby For a Princess. Jesse, Olivia, Axel and Petra were the new, true Order of the Stone, but like Ivor, Lukas was erased from the picture. He wasn't going to take that. Rated T for violence and profanity, one-shot. Won't let me put a slash (/) in between For and From... So yeah...
1. Lullaby For a Saviour

**A/N: My best friend showed me this song. I love it now.**

 **I also watched someone on YouTube play this game and fell in love with the characters.**

 **To be honest, I can kind of imagine this happening.**

 **The italics are the song lyrics, the normal writing is the story and speech will be speech marks.**

* * *

Jesse and the rest of the Order stepped out of the darkness, the moon shining over them as the guilt of what they had been forced to do to an old friend held onto them.

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind,  
_

 _How could we have sent you away?  
_

 _The blame was my own,_

"Jesse... It's not your fault..."

 _The punishment, yours,  
_

 _The harmony's silent today..._

Jesse looked at his sword and rubbed away a single tear.

 _But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song...  
_

Petra took over now, Jesse allowing her to without a single protest.

 _And I will your company keep...  
_

 _Until your tired eyes,_

She closed her eyes slowly, raising her hand, the same that had first been infected with the Wither Sickness, to the night sky.

 _And my lullabies,_

Her hand fell down to her chest now, eyes slowly opening to reveal the tears building up in them with each line.

 _Have carried you softly to sleep..._

They trudged slowly back into their home and opened a room that used to be their now gone friend's, a made bed in the corner, chests, a crafting table and furnace in the other and paintings on the wall depicting stories. Jesse approached one, the painting showing the four that remained standing before a crowd, smiling.

 _Once did a group who shone with truth,  
_

 _Look out on their world and happiness see,  
_

 _They smiled and said, "Surely there is nobody,  
_

 _So heroic and so well beloved as we."  
_

Olivia laid a hand on another painting, the four them in it standing in poses, the sun behind them with a dark figure barely noticeable - they'd never seen it before. The dark figure?

Lukas.

 _So great were their deeds and so brilliant their glory,  
_

 _That long was the shadow they cast,  
_

 _Which fell dark upon the fifth friend they loved,  
_

 _And grew only darker as days and nights passed._

Jesse had entered the room uninvited, to see Lukas curled up, crying.

 _Soon did they take notice that others,  
_

 _Did not give their brother his due.  
_

 _And neither had they praised him as he deserved,  
_

 _They watched as their brother's unhappiness grew.  
_

Jesse had entered the room, uninvited, to see Lukas crying into his pillow. "Hey. Want to help us collect some Ender Pearls?"

"NO!" Lukas screamed, pointing a finger at the hero in anger. "I've put up with your shit for so long! You've claimed what's rightfully mine - you must stop it!"

"And how am I meant to do that?"

"You tell the truth - about both the Orders! I want my glory! I WANT TO BE PRAISED!"

"Lukas, you know we can't!"

"WHY NOT?! DON'T YOUR PEOPLE DESERVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH?!"

"We just can't!"

"GET OUT!" Lukas screamed, shoving Jesse out, eyes glimmering with angered tears and shut and locked the doors.

Lukas stood, tears pouring from his eyes.

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly,  
_

 _Takes hold of the mind of its host.  
_

 _And that foolish Order did nothing to stop  
_

 _The destruction of the one who needed them most...  
_

Lukas was no longer their friend, no longer their brother. He'd crafted himself equipment, revenge and darkness clouding his judgement, and now his eyes were that of the Wither - it had taken him as its servant.

He approached the group, pointing his enchanted diamond sword at them, and, with an angered tone, yelled, "Prepare to suffer like I did by your hand!"

 _Lullay, old friend, goodnight brother mine,  
_

 _And rest now in all our worlds' embrace.  
_

Petra struck first, running out to her corrupted friend, thrusting her sword toward him, only for it to be blocked by his gloved and armoured hand and kicked away, sword clearly cutting into his palm as he snatched it from her. He threw it at her, Petra barely rolling out of the way before it stabbed where her head should have been. She pulled it out of the grass, Olivia running past her and shooting her arrows, Lukas dodging with several back-flips.

Axel tried to grab him, but Lukas dodged and kicked him down to the ground, about to stab him in the back before being hit by an arrow in his arm, but not enough to be fatally injured. He pulled it out, running toward Olivia with the intention to kill her, to be kicked back by Petra.

"SUFFER!" He screamed, running up to them, sword pointed at them.

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of our world,  
_

 _Through cloud and through sky and through space..._

Jesse blocked the hit with his sword and then kicked him back, guilt in his eyes. "Lukas, don't do this. You can become one of us."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A LIAR, JESSE. I WANT THE LIARS GONE!" He screamed, standing back up and attempting to stab Jesse, only to be blocked by Petra. "DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!"

"..." Jesse went quiet. They were the Order of the Stone. Lukas was their friend, they'd planned on asking him to join for weeks now, planned on asking him to help them stop all evil and keep Minecraftia safe from all evils without the command block.

But now... he was the evil they had to stop.

"We're just doing our job."

Lukas screamed in rage and brought down his sword to stab Jesse.

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night,_

Axel took the blow. He fell to the floor, eyes wide in pain, unmoving.

But not dead. Unconscious but not dead.

But they didn't know that.

Olivia let out a scream of rage, running toward him and attacking him with her sword, jumping back and shooting at him with her bow when needed. Lukas took a few hits but none were fatal apparently.

"PETRA NOW!" Olivia screamed, Petra running up and nearly stabbing Lukas in the back. He just jumped on her sword and leapt toward Jesse, sword glinting in the moonlight as it was poised to impale him.

 _And carry my sorrow in kind..._

He dodged, grabbing Lukas by the wrist and slamming him down onto the ground, the male landing with a hard thud, a cry of agony being heard.

Slow but cautious, Jesse approached, reaching out to Lukas. "Buddy?"

Lukas leapt up, wings of the Dragon sprouting from his back. Jesse gasped as his own wings, light instead of dark and feathery instead of scaley to contrast Lukas', appeared. They both flew into the air, able to summon magic - perhaps it was because Lukas had allowed the Wither and Dragon to overtake him, and maybe it was because Jesse was chosen.

Jesse managed to hit Lukas with his porcelain white beam, Lukas creating a coal black forcefield and creating his own beam to try and destroy his old friend.

 _Lukas, you're loved so much more than you know,_

Tears sprung from Jesse's eyes and his beam weakened to the emotional imbalance, and Lukas' beam struck him, sending him flying, bloody and wounded, through their home, crashing into the statue. The amulet fell down from its stand.

He watched it fall to the floor slowly, tears still in his eyes and he knew what he had to do... He had no choice...

He knew he had no choice. It was either Lukas... or the world. Not both, not neither.

 _May troubles be far from your mind..._

He looked up at Lukas as he flew through the window and he grabbed the amulet and held it up as Lukas neared, a forcefield appearing and sending Lukas flying toward the ground, where he dispersed.

 _And forgive me for being so blind..._

Jesse looked up as something told him that Lukas was trapped in between Minecraftia, the Nether and the End, and was to be stuck there for a thousand years; tears appeared in his eyes and the others' eyes when they came, Axel alive.

They wept loudly for their lost friend.

They wept loudly for their corrupted brother.

 _The years now before us...  
_

 _Fearful and unknown...  
_

 _We never imagined,  
_

 _We'd face them on our own..._

They left the room of Lukas', longing for him to be back, happy, laughing, before their shadow fell upon him, and they wished they could change things...

 _May these thousand winters,  
_

 _Swiftly pass I pray...  
_

 _We love you, we miss you,  
_

 _All these worlds away..._

As the moon sank slowly, Jesse left the others to return to the room, looking at the bed.

 _May all of your dreams be sweet...  
_

Once Lukas had been happily curled up in it, having felt joy in participating in saving his world, a smile on his face.

 _Safe inside your bed of worlds in between..._

Then he'd been more troubled, Jesse pulling the blanket over him when Lukas began to feel the pain of being cheated of glory and honour.

 _And know not of pain, sadness or care._

Now it was empty, and he looked out the window to see the rest of his friends.

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there..._

As the moon sank to bring dawn, Jesse fell onto Lukas' bed, crying like the corrupted one had done once before, crying into the same pillow, the same spot, the same position.

"L-Lukas..."

 _Sleep..._

"I... I'm so sorry..."

 _Sleep..._

"Forgive me for my blindness..."

 _Sleep..._

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Was that sad? Hope so. Spent a couple of hours on it.  
**

 **Anyway, imagine an animated version of these though. How cool would that be?!  
**

 **Don't look at me - I can't draw.**

 **Please tell me what you think?  
**

 **Thanks.  
**


	2. AN and Ideas!

Hey guys.

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. Too see they were all positive made me smile. For a strange reason, most of my works' reviews are positive - personally, I don't see why.

Anyway, so I had some ideas floating around in my head, and these were the ideas I had:

1\. Lullaby From a Saviour

This will be the second chapter of this fanfiction - I won't delete this chapter, it'll have to settle for third - and it'll be Lukas' response from In Between.

In Between, to be exact, is the void in between the Overworld/Minecraftia, the Nether and the End; these three worlds are all in a triangle formation in my mind and tightly packed together, but in the middle, there is a space big enough to hold banished people - this is where Lukas was sent to after his and the rest of the Order's battle. Just thought you'd like to know.

2\. This is Halloween/Other

This will be an entire new fanfiction, and will be a bunch of song fics - This is Halloween will be the opening one, and if people approve and even send in songs, I will continue on.

3\. A Series

The series will be of the children of Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel and Lukas. It'll be sort of like MLP except the Order, both the old and the new Order, will be more vital to the story, and it starts with the improved fight scene from Lullaby For a Saviour - and also the adapted one, to make it seem like Lukas had little reason to, due to the old Order forcing Jesse and the others to do that so that there's no risk of them being stripped of their title. Like Celestia and Luna and all of the major villains in MLP, both Orders will be immortal due to their status as members of the Order.

In this, it will be focusing on the aftermath of Lukas' sentence of 1000 years in In Between being paid off and him having to struggle with getting people to understand that even heroes can act like villains, and the Order having to tell the truth.

Due to what happened 1000 years prior this series, Luka, Lukas and Luke are 'cursed' names, another idea caused by the old Order of the Stone. In the series, the Witherstorm didn't kill Magnus/Ellegaard and Reuben didn't die either.

If you like any of these ideas, tell me, though I may do the series just for fun.

So I don't break the rules, have a little backstory of how Lukas became the Wither Dragon (or how he actually got the Wither and the Dragon to become one inside of him)

* * *

He fled from where the Order of the Stone, and himself, lived, fists clenched before he stumbled upon the town hall. It was night, so the sky was its natural black-blue sky with stars dotted along it like glitter on paper, not a cloud in sight.

He screamed at the sky until his voice was hoarse and he was choking and on his knees.

"Sir?" A voice, one of a little girl, whispered, a hand on his left shoulder in an instant, gently but tightly gripping him. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand." He wheezed out, throat begging him to remain quiet.

"You don't know that... I understand a lot." The hand on his shoulder left, a finger, the index one, appearing under his chin and forcing him to look up. His dark eyes looked up at her, though they were filled with tears thus making everything a bit blurred. All he managed to see was raven black hair, orchid purple eyes - her eyes were just orchid purple, no white sclera and no black pupil - and dark skin. "What's wrong?"

"My friends... Ones I thought were my friend... They claimed my deeds as their own, hid me away from the public eye and pretended I never existed. Mainly because I wasn't part of the Order..." He went to rub his eyes so he could see, but she rubbed away the tears for him.

"And after all you did for them? Forgotten, unloved... Written out of the story? Say, what is your name?"

"Lukas..."

"Well, Lukas, I may not look it but..." She bent down and leant toward him to whisper in his ear, "I'm not a little girl." She leant away. "I can make them remember you. I can make sure everyone know your name, that they know that the Order, both of them, lied, and you will get your due. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great..."

"But...?"

"There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Sadly, there is a price. I have a friend who wants revenge on the old Order, and all we ask is that you free us using your soul. A little trade, you won't miss it, I promise. Your soul will be stored safely until you have what you wish, and when that happens, our souls will no longer be intertwined with yours and you'll be free to live your long life."

"You want to possess me?"

"You can't do this on your own Lukas." She stretched her left hand out, standing up, seeming so tall. "Well?"

He looked at his right hand, then at her and closed his eyes. Took a deep breath.

Shook her hand.

A young boy appeared and took her free, right hand, taking Lukas' free, left hand and a beam as dark as the black-blue sky surrounded them.

It was a surprise none woke at Lukas' screaming.

* * *

Okay, a couple of things.

For the series, I have decided that the Old Order will resemble the MLP villains. As in, after splitting up, they became so corrupted that not only did they try to control the New Order, they became so evil that they were banished like Lukas.

Example:

Soren, in my opinion, would make an awesome Chrysalis, the Changelings being the Endermen, and Ivor would be Discord, the only one who gets redeemed.

Also, the Blaze Rods (the guy I watched didn't play Episode 5 so... yeah, I only know that because of Tumblr) serve as more minor villains but are still a threat.

This is what Wither Dragon Lukas looks like:

Physical (complexion, eyes, etc.):

Hair Colour: His hair is ebony black, a 2cm streak of porpoise grey diagonally going right from the middle

Hair Style: His hair is sort of the same style as usual, except with a slight fringe and a little longer

Hair Length: Let's say it's near his shoulders

Eye Colour: His eyes are heterochromia - his right is orchid blue and his left is the normal peacock blue. Though when mad or when he fights Jesse and that, the left flashes between peacock blue, orchid purple and cherry red

Eye Shape: His eyes are narrow

Complexion: Well, his face is pale but everything else is concealed

Face Shape: His face is sharp and tapered

Body Shape: Fit but still skinny

Other: His right arm, right shoulder right leg and right bottom quarter of his stomach are scaly and sable black, he has the ability to grow the Ender Dragon's wings and tail and can summon raven black mist surrounds his feet and legs up to his knees for a temporary time. The mist, when it's there, hides the scars that the Wither and Dragon possessing him gave him. He has a scar where his heart is in the shape of a cross and other scars, cuts or bruises dotted around on his chest, back and any other body part, about three on his neck and one on his left eye. They all came from being possessed.

Clothing:

Top Half: He wears a smoke grey cloak that is tied up at the front but hangs open otherwise and surrounds his whole body. There's a hood which conceals all of his face when he wears it though his eyes seem to shine, looking dramatic. He wears it as he goes to fight the New Order and when he is finally freed from In Between. Underneath his cloak he wears a leather jacket similar to his Ocelot one, though instead it has different symbols depending on when he wears it - e.g: when he fights the New Order, the symbol on it is half of the Wither's face and half of the Dragon's face but when he's freed from In Between, it is the Amulet of the New Order of the stone. Under the jacket he wears a fossil grey and chiffon white version of his shirt in Minecraft: Story Mode.

Bottom Half: He wears ink black tracksuit trousers with a cut on the outside of the left side showing his pale, uncorrupted skin. Upon his feet he wears spider black and graphite grey trainers which have amethyst purple streaks on both sides and in the middle, running from the front of the hole, under the sole to the back of the hole.

Other: He also wears an ankle bracelet with ten charms - two containing onyx, two containing malachite, two containing opal, two containing black sapphires and two containing rubies. He wears a pendant which has a silver change and a translucent gem carved into a shark tooth design. Depending on who's in control, it changes colour - translucent for balance, navy blue for Lukas, orchid purple for the Wither and smole grey for the Dragon.

Tell me what you think about the design of Wither Dragon Lukas (though in the series he'll be known as the Wither Dragon to most of the people) and the ideas (the reply to Lullaby For a Saviour, the song fic collection and the series) and thank you for reading!


	3. Lullaby From a Saviour

**A/N: whsss-fedex, I don't hate the old Order - I actually love Ivor and Magnus' character and the rest of them are awesome - but I think they'd make such good villains.**

 **Maybe a few years or even months after Lukas was banished, the New Order stopped listening to them and they tried to force them into doing what they wanted by becoming villainous, only for them to be banished or sent away.**

 **Soren (Chrysalis) would have run away to the End, forcing the Enderman to listen to him and soon developing the skills to change his appearance at will.**

 **Ivor (who, instead of being Discord like I first intended will be Starlight Glimmer) would be sent away but would be doing his evil deeds there.**

 **Gabriel (King Sombra) would have taken over a part of the Overworld and was banished to the In Between along with Lukas.**

 **Magnus (Discord) would have been the only one who managed to take over the Overworld but would have been stopped by the rest of the Order within a few months of his reign. He would have been turned to stone.**

 **And finally Ellegaard (Tirek) would have been the one who was betrayed by someone and sent away to In Between - it was meant to be for all eternity but she does break out.**

 **That was long man.**

 **Anyway, so that's the villains.**

 **I need kids man.**

 **I have one - Luka, Lukas' daughter. Someone probably found him over a decade before his freedom and... yeah. Her mother called her Luka to remember who her father was and so she would be different.**

 **But the other kids I don't know - BUT TWINS WOULD BE AWESOME.**

 **If you want, design some kids (and yes, they can between the Order like Jesse x Petra seeing as in this Jesse is male) and send them to me. But it's optional. Don't feel like you have to.**

 **LONG A/N!**

 **Anyway, the first verse is altered a lot by oneself seeing as the second and fourth line in it didn't rhyme. This is a parody of Luna's reply.**

* * *

Lukas screamed, struggling against the chains and they rattled as he did so, causing agony to his ears. He gave up, allowing himself to fall to his knees, the chains on his ankles and wrists clattering against the impact of hitting the floor.

"I never should have done this... Please, Jesse, why can't you just take me back? Please..."

 _How my deeds pain me as time stretches long...  
_

 _How can I have abused what I owned?  
_

 _So rest easy now, my punishment's mine.  
_

 _Here In Between I'll pay off the sentence that I owe..._

He looked at his palms and sighed, turning them into fists and turned his attention to his chains.

He regretted even leaving the Order's home and meeting the Wither that night.

 _But into the stillness you brought me your song,  
_

 _And you will forever my company keep...  
_

 _With our tired eyes and your sweet lullabies,  
_

 _You lull me so slowly to sleep..._

He closed his eyes, flashing back to the day they, his friends, became the Order, and returned to that joy of seeing his friends being rewarded for how they'd saved the world.

But then he remembered that he had had a part in the world's saving, and he had offered his help to them. They had accepted but claimed his actions as their own, and he never knew why.

 _Once did an outcast who shone with truth,  
_

 _Look out on the world and cry,  
_

 _Dejected, he screamed, "Surely nobody knows,  
_

 _"That some of those deeds were mine!"_

He had confronted Axel about it, saying, "Why did you claim that you and you alone had saved them when it was truly me? Why don't you tell them the truth, that I helped you save Boom Town?"

"You aren't a part of the Order, they'd be confused and think we were liars like the Old Order." Axel bluntly replied, not bothering to look at the former Ocelot. Had he looked, he would see the tears in his peacock blue eyes, his angered expression and clenched fists.

"So you wipe me from the story?" He bitterly asked in a calm yet hurt voice, shaking.

"Don't look at it that way."

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO LOOK AT IT YOU FOOL!" Lukas screamed, voice hurting, and he ran off.

"Lukas!"

 _So great was his rage, he rose in rebellion,  
_

 _Against those who cared for him best.  
_

 _He let the Nightmare fall on those he'd saved,  
_

 _And threatened to lead them early to Death!  
_ "IT'S NOT FAIR OLIVIA!" He screamed at the girl, eyes showing off insane anger at them all. "YOU RECEIVE THE PRAISE THAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY IT'S OKAY AND THAT I ACCEPT IT?!"

"You don't understand, we need to keep them believing that we don't rely on someone!"

"YOU DON'T RELY ON ME! YOU JUST WANT ME OUT OF THE PICTURE!"

"Lukas, that's not true."

"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT! YOU JUST WANT TO COVER IT UP!"

"STOP IT LUKAS!"

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! YOU CAN CONTROL EVERYONE ELSE BUT NOT ME! YOU'LL NEVER CONTROL ME!"

"WE DON'T WANT TO CONTROL YOU!" _  
_ _Soon did his friends do what was demanded,  
_

 _And gave to the Forgotten his due,  
_

 _Breaking the harmony, they saved their people  
_

 _And banished him as a true hero must do..._

He had left them, intending to never return, to be dead, to give them guilt, to make them wish they'd not done what they'd done.

He had returned to them, not the same Lukas as he had been when he left, a darker, a corrupted, a Withered, an Ended, an evil version of himself.

And he was going to make them suffer like they'd made him suffer.

He was going to kill them so slowly...

Like they'd been killing him. _  
_

 _But such is the weight of the burdens we  
_

 _Bear, Jesse, standards we must always uphold;  
_

 _May you forgive me that hatred and sorrow mine  
_

 _And live on with no despair upon your souls._

He felt free now, but freedom did not feel good, for freedom was to be free of any burdens one may bear, and to him the Order was a burden - and to be truly free, they, burdens, must be destroyed.

They must die.

 _Lullay dearest friends, goodnight siblings mine,  
_

 _Rest now in the light side's embrace,_

He took out his sword and waited for Petra to rush toward him, dodging each attack easily and when he thrust out her sword, he gripped it. He struggled to not show pain as he tightened his grip to snatch the sword out of her grip. He kicked her back, emotional pain noticeable as he did so.

He was begging the Wither not to kill them, he never wanted them to die, he wanted them to tell their people the truth no matter the consequences, but he threw the sword toward her despite his reluctance, and she dodged with ease. The sword hit the ground where her head would have been and he stifled a sigh of relief.

Petra pulled her sword, its edge coated in blood, and Lukas, out of the corner of his eye, saw Olivia aiming and firing arrows at him, which he dodged with backflips and crouched down, right leg outstretched and dragging dirt with it as he spun. He shot at her with his own arrows, one landing in her arm.

Axel ran at him, grabbing his arm and throwing him down, but Lukas, with great reluctance, grabbed him too and was about to stab him through the chest before being hit in the arm with Olivia's arrow. He yelled in pain and pulled it out. He kicked Axel away from him and ran at Olivia, internally screaming and begging the Wither and the Dragon inside of him not to make him do this, but was kicked back by Petra.

"SUFFER!" The Wither and the Dragon made him scream and run at them, about to stab through their bodies.

 _May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams,  
_

 _And decrease your burdens and pain..._

Jesse blocked the attack with his own sword, foot firmly planted in the floor. Both were panting and pushing against each other.

The leader of the Order was crying as well as the forgotten member and both had guilt in their eyes, though Jesse couldn't see seeing as Lukas was crying and guilty on the inside - the pendant was orchid purple.

"Lukas, don't do this." Jesse begged.

"I don't want to!" He screamed, Jesse not hearing him of course. "But the Wither and the Ender Dragon are forcing me to! JESSE PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME!"

"You can become one of us!" Jesse offered.

"I WANT TO! JESSE DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WANT TO BE ONE OF YOU! Please..." He began to sob loudly for his cries were unheard, and to his friends he was too far gone.

Jesse kicked him down to the ground as he said that, standing there for a moment, waiting for the response.

He heard the Dragon respond, "I DON'T WANT TO BE A LIAR JESSE. I WANT THE LIARS GONE!" He stood up and attempted to stab Jesse, Petra blocking it. "DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!"

"..."

"JESSE PLEASE SAVE ME! JESSE I'M STILL HERE, JESSE SAVE ME! PLEASE! YOU SAVED ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE ME! JESSE! I'M STILL HERE! J-" He broke off again, crying again as Jesse responded in the middle of his unheard pleas.

"We're just doing our job."

The Dragon screamed in rage, though to them it was Lukas with a smoke grey pendant who screamed.

 _May my apologies find you this night,_

Lukas went to stab Jesse, but Axel took the blow, the sword stabbing the bottom right of his stomach.

He watched and screamed in denial as Axel fell, though he knew to the rest of the world, he was smirking evilly.

Olivia screamed in rage and ran toward him, attacking him with her sword, as he begged for her to stop and listen to him and that he didn't mean to - his cries went nowhere.

She aimed an arrow at him as she flipped backwards after he tried to attack her, the arrow flying into his shoulder, pain shooting up it and he screamed in agony inside. He pulled it out and she shot another, but this time he dodged. She shot another when he landed and it landed in his other shoulder, but he pulled it out again, still hurt.

"PETRA NOW!" Petra, at that, ran at Lukas and nearly stabbed him in the back. He jumped up and landed on her sword, and jumped off it, soaring into the air and began to fall down, head first, hand with the sword outstretched, toward Jesse, and the sword glinted in the moonlight, poised to impale him.

 _And so may my sorrow in kind..._

Jesse dodged and grabbed Lukas' neck and threw him toward the ground, the male landing with a thud.

Lukas cried out in agony except this time, it was heard, and his pendant went navy blue. He lay there, unable to believe it, but the Dragon and Wither had other plans. Another pain, stronger, worse, larger shot up his spine as wings sprouted from there.

"Buddy?" He heard Jesse ask, and his eyes widened.

"JESSE!" He screamed, no longer heard. He shot up, wings now fully visible as the Dragon and Wither used him to use their powers.

Jesse grew his own wings, different to Lukas' in many ways, and the two shot in the air. Jesse managed to hit Lukas with his beam of porcelain white, Lukas in pure agony inside, but he managed to create a forcefield of coal black.

 _Jesse, you all loved me so much more than I knew,_

Tears were in his own eyes as he was forced to create a beam, but the Wither and Dragon's hatred for Jesse shadowed this pain.

But Jesse didn't want to hurt Lukas either, so Lukas was stronger, and so was the beam.

"JESSE NO!" Lukas screamed as Jesse was struck by it and sent flying into where the Order lived. He began to fly down through the window, but he knew the Wither and Dragon would use this to hurt Jesse. "JESSE!"

He neared the window, tears in his eyes and prepared for the impact...

 _May troubles be far from your mind..._

He flew through the window, in despair at seeing Jesse weak and bloody. Jesse picked up the amulet and held it up, a forcefield occurring that sent Lukas flying toward the ground as he disappeared.

 _And forgive me for being so blind..._

"Thank you..."

He woke up in chains, in darkness and lonely. He looked around. "Guys?"

"They aren't here. No one is. You're In Between the worlds, Lukas..."

"What?"

"And you will be for 1000 years."

"..."

"I can deal with that."

 _The years now before us,  
_

 _Empty and forlorn,  
_

 _I never imagined,  
_

 _We'd face them all alone._

He was sitting now, back against the end of the realm hands in his lap and emptily staring at them and the chains attached to them. He lifted one to rub his eyes as tears appeared in them. He couldn't cry. Not now.

 _May these sunless seasons,  
_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray,  
_

 _I love you, I miss you,  
_

 _All these worlds away..._

He looked toward the nothingness that was the sky, closing his eyes and imagining the black-blue sky and stars of night.

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight,_

He imagined Jesse and the others, laughing and smiling after the defeat of him, able to move on with their life despite the loss of him.

 _Safe upon that bed under the light,_

He imagined Axel making a joke and them laughing at the stupidity of it, temporarily forgetting that they'd lost him.

 _And know not of heartache, fear nor gloom,_

He imagined Petra telling them they had a mission tomorrow, a simple one, and them knowing they'd do it with ease.

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon..._

He imagined Olivia saying that he would be proud of them, and they'd sadly nod in agreement but continue nonetheless.

He wished he was right.

 _Sleep..._

If he was right, Olivia would be right; he was proud of them.

 _Sleep..._

But they were mourning him, missing him...

 _Sleep..._

"I love you too..."

* * *

 **A/N: Writing that made me sad.  
**

 **It was harder to write seeing as Lukas was alone and he couldn't exactly go anywhere.  
**

 **But the flashback was fun.  
** **And by the way, the fight scene is a little different because Lukas remembers it better - the others had other things to do whereas all he could do was remember it.**

 **So the fight scene in this one is more accurate - it's not fully accurate, but history never is.  
**

 **I'm kinda proud of it really.  
**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think, send me ideas for the Order's kids (preferably none of them being Lukas'). I need five, but don't feel as if you HAVE to.  
**

 **In the next chapter (the fourth and last) I'll tell you Luka's design and if there's one who hasn't been filled, their design too, and the chosen entries.  
**

 **Thank you for reading.  
**


	4. OC Layout and Luka

Okay I lied!

This chapter will be an idea of how to lay out your character's design, and so you guys know who Luka is.

Luka!

Name: Luka Garn (mother's maiden name)

Age: 17 years, 11 months

Gender: Female

Height: Normal height for a girl her age

Personality: Quiet, easy to anger, rebellious, kind, easy to enlighten, obsessive, holds grudges, reckless, kind of a nerd, treacherous if forced, can be a proper girly girl or tomboy at times

Greatest Fear: Fear of judgement

Family: Parents (recently met father)

\- Father: Lukas/Wither Dragon

\- Mother: Tiffany Garn

Favourite Colour: All shades of red

Favourite Food: Prawns

Appearance:

\- Physical:

Hair Colour: Due to her father being the Wither Dragon, her hair is mostly ebony black but also has a streak of bronze blonde hair diagonally going right from the middle.

Hair Style: Her hair is usually down in the waterfall hairstyle but when up is in the fishtail hairstyle

Hair Length: Her hair goes down to her hips

Eye Colour: She inherited her mother's eyes and has coffee brown eyes

Eye Shape: They are sort of wide but still have a narrow shape to them

Complexion: She has fair skin but it blends into a very light tan like her mother's

Face Shape: Her face is oval shaped

Body Shape: She is slim with a small chest

Other: She wears a thin layer of mascara on the eyelashes of her eyelid but otherwise no make-up. She has a scar on the palm of her left hand from touching her father when she met him.

\- Clothing:

Top Half: Her shirt of choice is a crimson red long sleeved shirt with a blood red heart with a spider black crack in it through the top and bottom of it. Over that she wears a oil black jacket with an ocelot on the back - someone who claimed to be her father's friend gave it to her, saying her father would want her to wear it. She wears cherry red gloves which are fingerless after to the joint.

Bottom Half: She wears a knee-length straight scarlet red skirt with jade black lace tights and as her shoes she wears bronze coloured Roman boots.

Other: She also wears a short scarf that is ruby red and barely reaches her chest and an apple red beret which she usually stuffs in her raven black and canary yellow handbag.

Allies:

Some of her friends include the other children of the Order, the Order (new only), Lukas (after hating him because of what he did for a while). She is friends with some of the people of the Overworld.

Enemies:

Her enemies are Lukas (for a while), the Order (old only) and mobs. Being the daughter of the one who supposedly tried to kill the Order though meant that a lot of people didn't and don't like her after they found out.

Hobbies:

She likes drawing portraits of people (Wither Dragon Lukas mostly) and evil eyes, painting, designing clothes, watching horror/angsty movies and building things.

Illnesses:

Mental: She suffers from anger issues, which probably stems from the Wither and the Dragon inside her dad, but is otherwise fine.

Minor: She doesn't suffer from anything other the occasional headache and period pain.

Can She/He:

Cook: She cannot cook for her life

Sing: Moderately well

Dance: She's okay

Play an Instrument: Not really, no

Any Other Skills:

Well she can control her father's bouts of anger pretty well along with her mother when he first is freed.

Who She Represents:

She is the Element of Generosity, or Rarity, from MLP:FIM.

There you go.


	5. AN and Ideas - Lukas' Series Design!

Okay, I'm changing WitherDragon Lukas' design. The first one is when he was under the control of the Wither and the Dragon, this one is how he looks in the series.

* * *

Physical (complexion, eyes, etc.):

Hair Colour: His hair is slowing turning back to its normal blonde, but it has this sort of thing where it looks sorta grey as well as blonde, and if he even momentarily falls under the control of the pendant, it goes back to its WitherDragon colour (see Chapter 2) and the process begins again.

Hair Style: His hair is practically the same style except with a fringe.

Hair Length: He's cut it so now it's roughly the normal length now.

Eye Colour: His eyes are heterochromia - his right is orchid blue and his left is the normal peacock blue. Though when mad or when he fights Jesse and that, the left flashes between peacock blue, orchid purple and cherry red.

Eye Shape: His eyes are not exactly wide but not exactly narrow, like they were before the fight.

Complexion: Colour is coming back to it.

Face Shape: His face is sharp and tapered, like before.

Body Shape: Skinnier.

Other: He looks like a normal human now, though there are scars where his skin was scaly and sable black. He doesn't really have control over growing the Ender Dragon's wings and tail. He has scars, cuts and bruises from possession - these are in the same position where they were when he was under the control (see Chapter 2).

Clothing:

Top Half: At first he wears what he wore when under the control but later finds and wears what he wears in Episode 5 and onward.

Bottom Half: ^

Other: He wears a pendant which has a silver change and a translucent gem carved into a shark tooth design. Depending on who's in control, it changes colour - translucent for balance, navy blue for Lukas, orchid purple for the Wither and smole grey for the Dragon. While it tends to be translucent, it does turn navy blue.


	6. Review Responses and Ideas

I decided to answer all of your reviews! Yeah! I might as well, eh?

I mean, I probably answered some of them before but just in case I didn't, have this!

I'll be doing it in order of the oldest review to the newest. So yeah.

* * *

The Ender Pickaxe: Man, I have _so_ many friends who can draw, and they're in the fandom too. I doubt any of them read this though, and I wouldn't ask them of such a favour. But I digress; thanks for the kind review, and I'm glad that my story brought on the feels - it's not that I enjoy making people cry, I'm just glad to know that I can write in such a way that causes people to feel. I'm sort of young, if you didn't know, so to have that ability before I'm an adult is pretty cool.

AngelicTea: Oh thank you so much! I'm glad to see you thought it amazing, and whilst I feel like the plot was a bit forced and not well thought out and under-developed, I'm glad that the song and story fit so well. The story's much more developed than it was when I first wrote this, so, whilst I feel sort of guilty advertising it, I'd recommend you read the series - I Guess No One's Perfect - and this is to all of my readers.

Starfall: Thanks for reviewing and saying it's beautiful! You might not believe it due to the story not being my best piece of work (that belongs to You Can't Hurt Your Friends and When the Darkness Comes - different fandoms), but I worked hard and am even proud of it - it caused me to feel.

Snoweth: Oh! That's actually kind of cool, that this is the only, or first at least, MCSM fanfiction to make you cry. Heh.

RavenBlaze4850: Wow... Beautiful and sad... Oh, and I'd love to have this to become an animation, though it probably won't happen - and I'd love to take you up on that offer. It's hard not having artistic skills.

whsss-fedex: I know for a fact I've answered it, but I don't hate the Old Order. I adore them. But I feel like they have the potential to be some great villains, especially Magnus - with his chaotic personality, he'd definitely be ruthless and merciless toward the people if he gained control - and Ellegaard - her intelligence and wits could totally form an at least near perfect plan to take over.

Kairocksrainbow: Heh.

RavenBlaze4850: Yeah, the series is going pretty good as of now, and I'm sort of proud of Lukas' reply and the WitherDragon's appearance.

aelitalyoko99: Yeah, I understand that idea. I am a hardcore Jesskas shipper. But anyway, thanks for reading this.

Guest: Yeah, I felt the song had the potential to suit MCSM, and thanks for the compliment. I'd talk to you privately but seeing you're a guest, that's not exactly possible.

Mysticsummer7: Oh, wow. Like I've previously said, it's not that I'm proud I make people at least nearly cry, it's that my writing has the potential to do that. I'll be happy to write more, as long as I have ideas, and you're welcome!

cinnawapan (review 1): Aww, thanks!

cinnawapan (review 2): I agree with you that the A/Ns are long but, some of them, if they were placed in separate chapters, they wouldn't make sense. Well, while the story's main characters are the kids, the New Order are also main characters, and they should be the main focus as well. I'd hate for them to be pushed back, to not have how they felt, and feel, about the day Lukas became the WitherDragon, and how they feel about events in the story, just so I can have these six kids be the focus. There's so much angst and potential for development there, and I'd be a fool to ignore that, and them. I guess the short version is no, not really. And it's fine.

MagicPony4: Nope - Jesse in this story and the series is a male.

slaybombinya: Oh, the song in the first chapter is Lullaby for a Princess, and Lukas' reply is Luna's Reply to the first song. Yeah, I altered the lyrics, and thanks for the compliment!

* * *

Well, that's finished. 17 responses. Whoo.

Okay, so I'm considering writing a version of 'Luna's Soliloquy' ('Lukas' Soliloquy'), a version of 'The Moon Rises' ('The Praise Owed') and 'Luna's Lullaby, Celestia's Lament' (Lukas' Lullaby, Jesse's Lament). I might even write a MCSM parody of 'The Cost of the Crown' ('The Cost of the Crown'? I don't know what to call it) by Mercedes Lackey.

Do you think I should? Should I do any other songs?

Thanks for the reviews and for reading this. Heh.


End file.
